


DAY 4: new friends

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: TDP WEEK!! [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (To lovers in the future who knows uwu), Apologies, Claudia (the dragon prince) is a dork, Day 4, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff, Post canon, Probably like a few months or something, She's also a chaotic gay, Tdp week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: they got off on the wrong foot, but as the sun rises, they decide it's time to start anew.





	DAY 4: new friends

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FIRST RAYDIA FIC LET'S GOO PLS SAY YOU LIKED IT I LOVED IT WOO

The sun bordered the horizon, painting the early morning in a soft honey glow. At that time, little stirred amongst the forest usually, but Rayla sat near the cliffs edge, watching as wildlife began to wake and the sun crept up, past the trees to make its way in its rightful place, blazing high in the sky.

 

And that was a sight Claudia did _not_ expect to see. She didn't really consider that Rayla, a moonshadow elf, an assassin of the _night_ , would be up early to watch the sun rise, but, there she was. Huh.

 

Before Claudia had even reached her, Rayla had swiftly snapped round, grasping her weapon in hand and pointing directly at Claudia, the Blade coming close to her throat. Oh.

 

“H-hi,” Claudia said, though it came out as more a of a squeak, given the situation.

 

The fiery glint in Rayla’s eyes only dissipated after a long moment, and though she knew that was a look of malice, Claudia couldn't help but feel a little bedazzled at the intensity which they held. It made her heart stutter.

 

Ok, so she thought that the elf who had nearly just killed her was kind of cute. To be fair, she had tried to kill her too once (maybe twice) so perhaps they were even now.

 

“Oh. It's you.” Rayla relaxed slightly, shifting easily back to a sitting position at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling as she swung them.

 

“Yeah, it's me.” Claudia said dumbly, chuckling. God, why was she nervous? “Can I, sit down? Maybe?”

 

“Knock yourself out,” said Rayla, staring at the distant trees that covered miles and miles of land ahead of them. As Claudia sat down, she glanced over at her, hoping to catch  her eye, but Rayla seemed adamant in avoiding eyes contact.

 

“I didn't really think you'd be a morning person for some reason.” At her words, Rayla looked over, an eyebrow raised.

 

Claudia giggled. “I don't know, I thought you might be nocturnal, cos you know, you're a moonshadow elf and all.”

 

Something in Rayla’s exterior softened, but the downward curve of her lips remained.

 

“Well, that's the weirdest misconception of elves I've heard in all my long, 15 years I've lived.”

 

“You're 15?” Somehow that came as a shock to Claudia, so she couldn't help but gape. How was someone _that_ skilled, _that_ young?

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Cool!”

 

_Cool_.

 

What was happening.

 

Silence fell upon them, something heavy yet not overbearing. The world was bathed in a duller shade of honey as the sun rose higher.

 

“Sorry I nearly blasted you with lightning that one time.” The moment the apology materialised in her mind they were out of her mouth and lingering in the air.

 

Rayla sighed. “You thought you were doing the right thing, you know. You thought I was the _enemy_.” she said quietly, fist clenched.  

 

What could Claudia say to that? Everything she had just said was true.

 

“You're right...but I feel awful...I just, I regret so much...if only I had known sooner, I'm…” she faltered, wondering if these words would have any effect. “I'm sorry Rayla.”

 

And that was the first time Rayla looked at Claudia. She stared at her, violet eyes piercing through green, setting her whole body alight. The frown was gone, replaced with a look of...shock?

 

“I'm sure you're used to being known as the enemy, but now I know, you're not. You never were. You were just doing what you thought was right.”

 

Claudia thought the way Rayla blinked quickly and how words failed her, leaving her opening and closing her mouth, was pretty adorable.

 

“I...thank you…” she finally looked away. “Claudia, I'm sorry too...I guess we got off on the wrong foot.” Rayla’s smile widened as she held out a hand, gazing at Claudia with genuine sincerity.

 

It was was her turn to be lost for words.

 

“Are you...going to shake my hand or should I revoke my apology?”

 

At that, Claudia was brought out of her daze, and grabbed onto Rayla’s hand, shaking it with far too much enthusiasm and for far too long.

 

“Apology taken!” Claudia beamed, and Rayla gave a small smirk of her own. They were OK.  

 

Silence descended one again, though this time no tension lingered in the air, only a comfortable quiet.

 

“Doesn't the view look wonderful so early?” said Claudia, breaking the silence.

 

“Hmmm...I guess it does.” It was absolutely fascinating to see how eager Rayla seemed to take in the view; in the subtle way she leaned forward slightly, how her lips twitched in an attempt not to smile at some wildlife she must have seen.

 

Claudia was enjoying it way too much.

 

“The trees looking like broccoli from so far away, don't they?”

 

Looking incredulously at Claudia, Rayla spluttered with laughter.

 

“Really? In Xadia, our broccoli is orange--”

 

“ _Really_?” immediately she perked up, eyes wide at such a thing-- she was always interested in Xadian culture.

 

Rayla laughed again. “Nah not really, silly, I was joking. Our broccoli is just as green as your human one. Ours just taste better.”

 

“I have to try it sometime!” exclaimed Claudia, grabbing Rayla’s arm in pure excitement.

 

“OK OK, once we get to Xadia you can try some Xadian broccoli.” again, those vibrant eyes glanced up at hers, and upon realising that her hand was still wrapped round Rayla’s arm, she pulled it away, resting it in her lap.

 

Rayla tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and suddenly Claudia thought of--

 

“Your braid,” she started, which earned a slightly confused look so she elaborated. “We used your braid to track you and the Princes down. It was really cute.”

 

To Claudia’s surprise, Rayla seemed a little flustered.

 

“O-oh, well...thank you?”

 

“Though it's a shame it got shot.”

 

The two erupted into giggles, finding the ‘loss’ pretty hilarious.

 

“It will live on, in our hearts.” pressing a hand to her heart, Rayla said the words solemnly, though Claudia knew she was trying not to laugh.

 

“Actually--” Claudia shuffled closer, brushing the tips of her fingertips against the soft wispy hair just behind Rayla’s ear--”I could always make you a new braid.”

 

Rayla was definitely blushing as she nodded and mumbled a curt “OK.”

 

This cute elf girl wasn’t bloodthirsty or evil. She was just a girl, who Claudia was already starting to really,  _really_ like. But for now, she had made a new friend. 

\-------------

_The sun beckoned to the sky that early morning, and a new sort of piece settled amongst the cliffside._

_Two girls, sat among the trees, hair catching in the breeze, braiding delicately, carefully, laughing and joking carelessly._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos I've been pretty busy lately dghhghhffh


End file.
